1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet assembly, and, more particularly, to a faucet assembly having a handle subassembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A faucet assembly typically includes a spout and a pair of valve operators. The valve operators are connected to respective hot and cold water valves, and in turn operate the valves by rotation of the valve operators.